Je t'attendrai
by Deadlyfury
Summary: Depuis plusieurs semaines, Harold s'est enfui dans le but de vaincre son ennemi juré : Viggo Grimborn. Seulement, cette absence trop étrange finit par se transformer en véritable disparition lorsqu'aucune trace de lui n'est retrouvée dans l'Archipel. Astrid, blessée et affaiblie par cette absence, décide de prendre une décision pour sauver l'amour de sa vie qu'elle a tant attendu.


**Hiiiiii !**

 **Ok pas d'insultes. J'ai disparu depuis le temps des dinosaures mais je suis de retour ! ^^(Pendragon et Dis-le moi seront publiés très prochainement pour les curieux.)**

 **Pardonnez-moi je suis une odieuse auteure qui n'a pas sa place parmi les grands et qui osent vous abandonnez pendant une si longue période... J'ai honte de moi. Mais j'ai une liste d'excuses aussi grandeeeeee qu'un pot de nutella alors j'ai mes propres raisons valables ! ^^**

 **BON OK J'AI ACTUELLEMENT 5 FICS NON TERMINÉES À PUBLIER ET 4 AUTRES DANS MON ORDI QUI ATTENDENT D'ÊTRE CONTINUÉES... MAAAAAAAAIS MON INSPIRATION N'EST QUE TROP GRANDE EN CE MOMENT.**

 **Cet Os... Ou fanfiction... Est assez spécial. Je crois qu'au début j'étais vachement inspirée sur le côté romantique... Touuut ça, tout çaaaa (SURTOUT QUAND ON VOIT LES NOUVEAUX ÉPISODES PUTAIN DENFKJZNMFJEF)**

 **Et au final à la fin je suis partie en couilles, c'est partit en cacahuète. Mais vous comprendrez après !**

 **RDV Plus bas.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 _« Astrid,_

 _Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerai pouvoir te dire mais elles sont trop difficiles à exprimer._

 _J'aimerai pouvoir te dire que je suis désolé. Désolé d'être parti et de t'avoir abandonné ici, sur Beurk. J'ai perdu mon courage et la force que je m'étais formé. Cette force qui aurait pu me permettre de venir tout t'avouer. Mais j'ai échoué._

 _Comme je l'ai toujours fais._

 _Pourtant aujourd'hui, chaque fois que j'y repense, je me dis que je pourrai revenir. Revenir pour tout changer à nouveau. Changer ce pourquoi je me bas depuis tout ce temps._

 _Toi._

 _Toi qui m'a tant soutenu durant ces quelques années qui auraient pu me paraîtrent si parfaites si je ne m'étais pas imaginé que ce serait si facile d'avoir des ennemis._

 _Si parfaites, si j'avais ouvert les yeux sur autre chose que mon entêtement à toujours vouloir réussir._

 _Peut-être que nous aurions gagné du temps, peut-être que j'aurai su te remarquer beaucoup plus tôt._

 _Au final, je n'ai fais que tout ralentir à la suite de ces évènements. Au fond je pensais pouvoir être à la hauteur et tous vous protégez, mais j'avais tort._

 _Tort depuis le début._

 _J'ai fermé les yeux sur toi, sur notre relation et tout ce que tu te tuais à me dire pour que je surmonte cette pente à vos côtés…_

 _Tu comptes énormément pour moi._

 _Beaucoup plus que tu ne l'imagines. Je ne te l'ai peut-être jamais suffisamment dis et je regrette… J'avais tellement peur de te perdre. Tellement peur de te voir disparaître de mon horizon à chaque instant que j'ai préféré tourner le dos à ce qui comptait le plus pour moi car j'espérais sûrement, que mes tracas finiraient par disparaitre._

 _Et puis, récemment, j'ai rouvert les yeux. Il faisait noir, je ne pouvais rien distinguer de clair et net. Il faisait froid. C'était l'hiver._

 _Pourtant, j'ai aperçu ton visage, là, au milieu de mes pensées les plus obscures. Il s'est glissé sous mes paupières et à l'instant que je les refermais tu continuais d'être là, avec moi. Toutes les nuits je n'ai jamais cessé de visualiser ton image parfaite et parfois, je souhaitais même que mon sommeil dure beaucoup plus longtemps pour qu'elle perdure toujours plus… Et maintenant, je m'en suis tellement imprégné qu'elle ne me quitte plus._

 _Et aujourd'hui je me rends compte._

 _Je ne compte plus les erreurs que j'ai faites… Mais celle-la je la regrette plus que n'importe laquelle car au fond, je donnerai tout pour te revoir à l'instant même. Te revoir pour pouvoir t'exprimer mes sentiments les plus profonds et te montrer à quel point tu m'es devenu indispensable._

 _Tu es si belle Astrid. Si intrépide, si enthousiaste et fougueuse. Si unique et merveilleuse à la fois. Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point j'ai appris avec toi. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu as été là pour me soutenir depuis le début de ce nouveau monde, tu étais là quand personne ne l'était. J'étais seul. Je pensais l'être. Alors que tu étais toujours à côté._

 _Tu m'as offert une place dans ta vie. J'aimerai tellement te dire merci d'avoir donné un sens à la mienne._

 _Merci de m'avoir laissé un accès sur ton coeur et tes rêves._

 _Tu fais partis des miens. J'ai appris qu'aimer ce n'était pas seulement se regarder l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que la mort s'en suive… Mais regarder ensemble dans la même direction._

 _J'ai fais le contraire et tu es loin de moi._

 _Je suis un abruti infini. Je le sais. Et tu n'as nullement besoin de le nier._

 _Mais grace à toi, je sais que je vais m'en sortir. Je le sais car ce que tu m'apportes me donne ces ailes et ce courage sans limite qui me permettrait enfin de te rejoindre. Ton amour me donne la force d'avancer et d'affronter mes peurs. Il suffit de m'imaginer à nouveau ton sourire pour me croire invincible._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Je t'aime tellement. Et chaque jour de plus en plus fort ; que tu sois loin de moi ou non, rien ne change._

 _Je vais y arriver Astrid._

 _Je vais vaincre Viggo._

 _Et c'est pour cela que je suis partis._

 _Mais quoi qu'il advienne, promets-moi de ne pas pleurer._

 _Promets-moi de garder ce merveilleux sourire sur ton visage._

 _Je veux que ce soit la première chose que je verrai une fois que je serais devant ta porte. Je le veux._

 _Pardonne-moi. Pour tout. Mes faiblesses les plus profondes m'ont poussé à faire l'impossible._

 _Mais si j'y suis arrivé, c'est grâce à toi._

 _Quand tu liras cette lettre, peut-être que je serais mort. Ou peut-être que je serais déjà en chemin._

 _Mais où que je sois, je serais prêt à t'attendre encore des années et ce, jusqu'à ce que cette route me ramène jusque toi. »_

 ** _oOo_**

 ** _Et je t'attendrais aussi..._**

 _ **oOo**_

Pour la centième fois depuis des semaines, Astrid relit la lettre.

Elle la relit et la serre contre elle aussi.

Elle est dans son lit, bien plus tôt qu'habituellement. Et une grande douleur bouleverse son coeur, enflammé d'une peine trop profonde. Elle aimerait se dire que ça ne sert plus à rien. Que ça fait trop longtemps que cette lettre lui a été parvenue… Trop longtemps qu'Harold n'est pas revenu…

Mais elle veut y croire. Encore et encore. Car elle sent qu'il est toujours là, quelque part.

Affamé. Perdu. Ou peut-être même blessé.

Elle a tant de fois serré et pleuré contre ce morceau de parchemin qu'elle se demande s'il ressemble encore à quelque chose. Mais difficile d'en tirer une conclusion… Elle pourrait le garder toute sa vie si elle le souhaitait.

Toute sa vie.

Elle ne cesse de se demander par tous les moyens pourquoi est-il partit tout seul. Pourquoi n'a t-elle rien vu… Rien entendu…

À présent, elle passe sa vie à jouer double-jeu. À montrer un enthousiasme qu'elle aurait souhaité réel aux yeux du village…

Elle aurait souhaité ne jamais s'être exprimée autant, tel un ouragan au milieu de l'archipel… Mais ça avait été si difficile de regarder la bande rire aux éclats à en oublier leur ami toujours disparu, qu'elle a littéralement explosé : « Vous réagissez comme il y a des années. Vous ne vivez que pour vos fichus têtes de mouton sans vous préoccupez des autres. Vous l'abandonnez comme vous l'avez tant fait autrefois ! Il vous a sauvé la vie tant de fois alors qu'il aurait très bien pu vous délaissez après ce que vous lui faisiez enduré ! Et aujourd'hui… Il suffit qu'il disparaisse pour que ce manège recommence et que vous reviviez votre petite vie sans rien faire ? Vous savez quoi ? Pour ça, vous êtes impardonnable. »

Mais leurs rires ne servaient qu'à dissiper l'horrible sensation qui rongeait leur coeur. Et ça, Astrid l'avait ignorée. Ils avaient perdu un ami aussi. Un frère d'arme. Un chef. Celui qui les a tant guidé et protégé. Et d'ailleurs, elle savait très bien que ses accusations n'avaient aucune logique valable à suivre. Peut-être qu'autrefois, elle n'avait jamais cherché à être méchante avec lui… Mais elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée de sa personne pour autant.

Alors au fond, qui était l'impardonnable ?

Depuis ce jour, l'ambiance avec la bande est refroidie au maximum. Ils ne cessent de la regarder fixement avec une gêne mi méprisante mi incompréhensible. Eux aussi souffraient. Peut-être pas de la même façon qu'elle, c'est clair, mais ils souffraient quand même.

Seule Ingrid semble la comprendre. Elle passe ses journées avec elle, à l'arène ou dans le ciel à surveiller les alentours de Beurk au cas où les chasseurs attaqueraient.

Astrid fait semblant de se concentrer. En vérité, elle sait très bien qu'ils ne viendront pas. Déjà parce qu'elle sait qu'ils sont contre Harold mais aussi car ils sont hors de portée depuis quelques temps. Les premières semaines qui ont suivi la disparition du Maître des dragons, Stoick et la bande s'étaient chargée de fouiller tout l'archipel pour retrouver sa trace. La moindre trace qui pourrait mener jusqu'à lui. Mais rien n'avait été trouvé. Rien.

Les bateaux de chasseurs avaient disparu. Et tout semblait s'être calmé depuis. Au bout de plusieurs semaines de recherches interminables et des plaintes d'abstinence de la part du village pour leur Chef trop occupé… La mission fut abandonnée.

Bien entendu, la bande ne voulait pas renoncer. Ils avaient continué de chercher, incapable d'oublier leur ami et surtout de l'abandonner.

Mais ils avaient fini par se faire une raison : Harold avait bien disparu. Au Valhalla ou non, il s'était volatilisé avec Krokmou. Stoick, incapable d'abandonner ses responsabilités de chef ne pouvait plus faire autrement qu'espérer qu'il revienne de lui-même –toute fois s'il est toujours en vie-.

L'ambiance au village est donc devenue bien morose et ce, surtout depuis que la tension entre la bande est à son comble.

Astrid était fatiguée de tout cela. Fatigué de devoir faire semblant. Fatiguée d'obéir aux ordres et d'attendre le retour impossible de son Harold. Elle veut juste trouver le courage de recommencer ses recherches…

Elle veut partir.

...

Et cette nuit-là, elle trouve enfin cette force.

Tempête est scellée. Les provisions sont rangées.

Astrid se couvre et prend sa hache dans un coin de sa chambre.

Elle regarde autour d'elle. Son cœur bat anormalement trop vite, mais elle s'en fiche. Elle descend les marches et inspire profondément lorsqu'elle atteint la porte.

Elle sort et court rejoindre discrètement sa dragonne qui l'attend. Une légère hésitation la fait douter de son choix. Elle se mord la lèvre et repense à Harold.

Hors de question de l'attendre plus longtemps ça fait trop mal.

Lentement, elle sort alors cette lettre de sa poche. Lentement mais surement. Elle regarde Tempête les yeux brulants de larmes précieuses, sûr d'elle. La douleur est intense. Et sa peine immense. Mais elle sait que c'est la seule chose à faire si elle veut stopper ce mal indéterminé qui la ronge à petit feu.

« Brûle-la. »

Et la dragonne s'exécute, le papier tombant dans la neige de l'hiver ; les cendres recouvrant la blancheur éclatante de cette glace.

Astrid tremble et renifle quelques temps, fermant les yeux pour visualiser le visage parfait de son dragonnier, qu'elle n'oublie jamais.

« J'arrive Harold. Et quoiqu'il arrive je te retrouverai. Je te le promets. Je viens à toi. »

Et alors qu'elle s'envole loin de son île natale pour suivre sa destiné et poursuivre la mission de sa vie, elle ignore qu'Ingrid l'observait pendant tout ce temps.

Pourtant, le brune ne cillait pas. Elle l'avait regardé s'éloigner dans l'obscurité de la nuit, les yeux remplis d'émotions alors que pourtant un sourire parcourait son doux visage épuisant.

Elle ne l'a pas appelé. Elle ne l'a pas retenu.

Elle l'a seulement laissé suivre son cœur. Et elle sait que ça lui est important.

Elle a attendu. Et elle continue d'attendre en espérant qu'un jour, elle puisse retrouver la moindre trace qui pourrait enfin les réunir à nouveau.

Et ce, pour toujours.

* * *

 **Aucune logique pour la fiiiiin NAAAA**

 **Drôle d'OS on est d'accord, sauf si vous avez parfaitement compris et considérez la fin comme logique sans pour autant imaginer une suite...**

 **Sinon je propose d'en faire une fanfiction (encore), avec seulement 3/4 chapitres pour raconter le périple d'Astrid et surtout... Si elle finira par le retrouver ou non.**

 **(Ou si je vais le tuer xDDDD #LaDramaturgeDeRetour)**

 **Donc voilà à vous de me le dire ! :)**

 **Bisous !**

 **D.F.**


End file.
